A Wonderful Christmas
by InfernoDragonGamer97
Summary: The Straw Hats are doing Secret Santa this year and Luffy forgot to buy Nami a present. Now Luffy will have to find a way to get his navigator a gift on Christmas Eve. LuNa at the end.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Today's Christmas Eve and the Straw Hat Pirates plan on celebrating by being a crew member's secret Santa.<p>

Everyone on the ship have already bought their gift, except Luffy. He's stuck being Nami's Secret Santa and he didn't buy her a gift. It's already dark outside and Luffy only has a couple of hours until midnight, that's when Christmas finally arrives.

The Straw Hats had docked at an island just a few days ago, this gave everyone the chance to buy gifts. Luffy waisted his time exploring the island, getting lost, and forgetting to buy Nami her gift. Now all the stores closed for Christmas and Luffy has no other way of getting his navigator a present.

"Dammit, how could I forget Nami's present?" Luffy said to himself. "Is there any store that's still open?"

Luffy spend the next half hour looking for any store that's still open. Unfortunately, all the stores on the island are closed, leaving the captain screwed. If Luffy doesn't hurry up and find Nami a gift, then something bad. Getting hit? No, much worse. No meat.

"Aw man, what should I do now?" Luffy asked himself. All of a sudden, Luffy heard a little girl's cry for help. Luffy followed where the voice came from and entered the woods.

"Oi! Where are you?!" Luffy called out to find the girl.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" the little girl screamed before bumping into Luffy.

"What's wrong, why are you in the forest?!" Luffy asked the girl.

"We have to get out of here, there's a monster chasing after me!"

"Shishishi! Don't worry, let me handle it."

"But mister, it's too dangerous!"

In the next moment, a large beast resembling both a gorilla and a komodo dragon knocked down the tree that was in front of them. Luffy wasn't phased by this.

"So you're the one who was chasing this girl," Luffy said to the beast.

The beast roared at Luffy as it couldn't contain its anger much longer.

"I see, thanks," Luffy used Conquerer's Haki on the beast before stretching his arms back, enlarging them, and adding Armament Haki. "Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!"

The attack was strong, but it wasn't enough to blow the beast straight off the island. The monster regained its strength and attacked Luffy.

"Ahhh! Dammit. Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy hit the beast with a super fast punch.

The monster can feel the pain, but it still stands. The monster roared again and dashed forward to Luffy. Before the beast could land a punch, a mysterious, spiky, red-haired, young man appeared out of nowhere and applied Armament Haki to his kicks. Catching it off guard, was sent flying a few feet.

"Oi! Hands off these people!" said the mysterious person.

"Big brother!" exclaimed the little girl.

"Brother?"

The man turns towards the girl and said, "Natalie, I told you to stay home."

"But I wanted to see if the monster real."

"I told you he is real, that's why I made sure you didn't leave the house every night."

The monster got up and roared even louder.

Luffy then asks, "What is that monster?"

"Mogejiha, he's a beast that lives on the island and eats anybody who enters this forest," said the young man.

"Well it looks like we need to get rid of it, then," said Luffy. "By the way, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. What's your name?"

"I know who you are, my name is Jason and that's my little sister Natalie," Jason said as he introduced his sister and himself. Jason and Luffy turned to face Mogejiha.

"Please be careful," said Natalie.

"Don't worry, we got this," said Jason. The young man then asked Luffy, "You ready?"

"I've been ready, Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling Gun!"

"Haaaaaaa, Iron Fist Breaker!"

Meanwhile, at the Thousand Sunny. Everyone took their gifts and gathered in the kitchen where Sanji is cooking late dinner.

"It's almost midnight, I can't wait to open my present!" beamed Usopp.

"Ooohhhh! I'm so excited!" also beamed Chopper.

"I wonder if your presents contain severed limbs," Robin said with her dark humor.

"Oi! Why do you always say scary things like that?!" asked Usopp.

"I don't want open my presents anymore!" said Chopper.

"Now I would've been scared if that happened to me," said Franky.

"I would get a heart attack if that happened to me, too," said Brook. "Ah, but I don't have a heart. Skull joke! Yohohoho!"

"Zzzzzzzz," snored Zoro.

"Oi, wake up you piece of shit mosshead!" Sanji woke up Zoro with a kick.

At that same moment, Zoro hit Sanji's family jewels with his katana's sheathe.

"Now you know not wake me up you damn ero-cook."

"Damn you, marimo."

"That's enough already! Geez, you idiots act like little kids," Nami said as she entered the kitchen with her gift.

"NAMI-SWAAA-aaahhhh!" Sanji stood up in his love cook mode before falling back down due to his current pain.

Nami looked at the others and asked, "Let me guess, Zoro did this?"

They all shook their heads up and down, except Zoro, he just had a smirk. Nami also noticed someone's missing.

"Oi, has anyone seen Luffy, it's almost midnight?" Nami asked her crew mates.

"Nope," only the guys said it.

"He's out looking for a gift to buy," answered Robin.

"I'll go look for him," said Nami.

"Don't worry Nami-san, he should be back soon."

"I hope you're right," Nami sighed before whispering something to herself. "I hope you'll get back here safely, Luffy."

Back to Luffy and Jason. The guys have already defeated Mogejiha and blasted him far off the island, where he'll never return and probably something even worse. Luffy walked with Jason and Natalie to their house.

"So what brought you to this island?" Jason asked Luffy.

"My crew and I stopped by this island for some rest and provision," Luffy answered.

"Oh. So what were you doing before you came to rescue my sister?" Jason asked another question.

"I was looking to buy a present for Nami, but all the stores were closed."

"Awww, you don't have a gift for Nami-san?" asked Natalie.

"She sounds really special to you then, do you like her?" Jason smirked.

"Of course, I like her as much as I like my nakama."

Jason facepalmed.

"No, do you like her more than your crew?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on," Jason grunted.

"Do you love Nami-san, Luffy-san?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know," Luffy responded back.

"Ok, do you feel your heart beat faster when you talk, see, or think about Nami?" Jason hopes he was Luffy could answer his question.

"I...kinda do feel it, it's kinda weird actually," Luffy answered.

"Eek!" screamed Natalie.

"I knew it, I knew from the start!" Jason exclaimed.

Luffy looked at them in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Jason.

"You're in love with Nami-san," replied Natalie.

"Hey, you were suppose to let him answer that."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course."

"Do you have any meat, I'm hungry?"

Nineteen minutes passed and Luffy understands what love is...sorta.

Jason asked, "So did you finally figure out your feelings?"

"Yeah, thanks for your help," said Luffy.

"Here, I want you to have this," Natalie handed Luffy a small box.

"Wait a minute, isn't that my gift to you?!" questioned Jason.

"Yeah, you weren't very good at hiding things, big brother."

"I saved up my money to buy you that."

"I appreciated, but I believe Luffy needs it more than I do," Natalie said before facing Luffy again. "Give it to Nami-san, she'll love it." The little girl smiled.

"Thanks, I need to get back to Sunny quick," Luffy said as he was about to leave.

"Hey, Luffy," Jason called out to Luffy. "Someday, I will become a pirate just like you, and when I do, I'll find my own crew and become the next Pirate King after you."

"Then we'll see each other when the time comes. Thanks you both, Merry Christmas!" said Luffy.

"Merry Christmas!" Jason and Natalie responded back.

Back on the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats finally started exchanging their gifts. Franky got Zoro a katana since he likes swords. Chopper got Usopp a medicine that cure his "illnesses." Usopp got Brook a new guitar to play music. Sanji got Chopper new medicine and books about medicine. Robin got Franky a new tool set. Brook got Sanji new dishes to use to cook food. Nami got Robin a book she would enjoy reading. The only left is Luffy and nobody has seen him since this morning.

"I knew I should have gone to look for him," Nami stood up to grab her jacket and leave to find Luffy.

Before Nami could reach to the door, Luffy opened the door and came into the kitchen.

"Oi! Merry Christmas everyone!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone else, except Nami, said.

"Merry Christmas, Luffy," Nami said before hugging Luffy out of her own heart.

"You bastard, get away from Nami-swan!" Sanji ran towards, but a hand popped out of nowhere grabbed his leg and he fell face-first.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, Nami, here's your Christmas gift," Luffy gave Nami her gift as she let go of him.

"What's this?" Nami opened the box and found a diamond necklace inside. "Luffy, it's beautiful."

"Just like you," Luffy said as he kissed Nami under the mistletoe, this caught Nami off guard.

After a moment passed, Nami returned the kiss with passion. The kiss last for about a minute until their were separated due to lack of air.

"I love you, Nami," Luffy said as he placed the necklace around Nami's neck. Luffy couldn't help but blush as he saw how beautiful Nami is, especially with the necklace.

"I love you too, Luffy. Thank you," Nami said as she hugged Luffy again and gave him a kiss.

"Damn rubber bastard, he just had to ruin my wonderful Christmas joy," Sanji muttered in his depression state.

"I guess I'll give him his present later when he asks for it," Zoro said before taking a nap.

Everyone, except Sanji, had a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I took too long, I was rushing to finish this for Christmas. I may finish my Christmas story for Fairy Tail today or tomorrow. Merry Christmas everybody!<strong>


End file.
